A Funny Dream
by DearieMate
Summary: Emma is suspicious of all the nice things Killian does for her. If you like Pride and Prejudice, you'll like the ending of this one. Angsty/Fluffy.


She awoke to the red-orange sunlight of the morning shining through her lids. She watched as the dust in her bedroom floated across the ray of light, weightless…

_My bedroom…wait a minute…What the? _she thought. _How the hell?_

The last thing she could remember was the inside of her office at the station. The ticking of the clock, the coolness of the papers scattered across her desk as she laid her arms over them, the heaviness of her eyelids…

_How did I get here?_

Emma slowly sat up, and looking down at herself, could see that she was still in her clothes from the day before. She furrowed her brows in confusion, the brightness of the sunlight hurting her eyes. As they came into focus, a ruffling sound from across the room startled her.

There, in the arm chair across from her bed, sat Hook. He was slumped over in the chair seemingly asleep, his heavy leather coat draped over him like a blanket. Emma remained quiet so as not to wake him, but her breathing got heavier as she rattled her brain.

She frantically tried to remember how she got home, and why the hell the pirate was here, in her bedroom.

She squeezed her eyelids shut in her attempt to recover the memories (this was something she had to do often-not all of her memories were real, apparently). Nothing came up, except for one funny dream…

All she could bring to the surface was the dream: the feeling of weightlessness, floating, the warmth of another's breath on her face, the embrace of arms around her. Then there was nothing but blackness as it melted down over her vision, pushing her into the sleeping oblivion.

Unless…that wasn't a dream at all.

Her gaze drifted back up to the pirate. _If he did this, I swear to god…_

He had been next-level nice to her lately, especially since returning to Storybrooke. It was strange, really. Yeah, he had come and found her in New York, which was wonderful, and she couldn't be more grateful, but…she still wasn't ready to give him any sort of answer about the whole "win your heart" thing.

It had all started when he showed up at her office one morning.

"Sheriff Swan," he crooned as he entered the room. "You look positively…_autocratic_ in that get-up," eyeing her Sheriff's outfit.

"It's my uniform," she said as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Hook? I'm kinda busy."

He sat a drink down in front of her and sat himself on the edge of the desk near her. "I just thought you might enjoy some company while you work," he said, glancing around the empty office.

Emma took the drink and gave him a speculative look. Taking the lid off of the cup, she took a long sniff and a little smile crept onto her face.

"Hot chocolate?"

He smiled. "Aye. With cinnamon. Just how you like it."

Emma questioned, "How did you know?"

"I'd wager to say I know you pretty well, _Savior_," he said as his eyes drifted down to her lips and then back up again.

Emma shuffled in her seat and took a sip, letting the hot liquid coat her throat and warm her belly.

"And," he continued, "Granny might've mentioned something about it."

Emma looked up him and gave him that look that said, _Seriously?_

Hook grinned to himself as he looked down at his hook and hand. "Well, I am a pirate. It's my job to be…_inquisitive_."

Emma laid the drink back down. "I think you should go."

Killian knew that tone. That was a sound he was very familiar with: the sound of Emma's walls going back up. Walls that he had been working tirelessly to bring down since he met her. Walls that he was determined to bring down, no matter how long it took.

He also knew that Emma Swan wasn't one to be pushed around. She would make her decision in her own time. For now, that was enough.

"As you wish." And with that, he got up and left the station.

Emma felt a chill in the air after he'd gone.

There had been other times, too. Times when he was unbelievably nice, chivalrous even. Like walking Henry home from Regina's, inviting David out for drinks, helping Mary Margaret bring groceries into the house because she was pregnant and wasn't supposed to lift much. Not to mention the other things he'd done, like taking them to Neverland to rescue Henry, saving David's life. What was he getting on about?

Emma picked up the pillow next to her on the bed and threw it at him, startling him awake. It took him a moment before he could register where he was, and then he saw her.

"Swan," he croaked. He rubbed his face with his hands to try to wake himself further.

Solemnly, Emma asked, "What happened last night?"

Hook sighed and looked up at her. "I carried you home, love."

"Why?!" Emma snapped, heart racing. She couldn't figure out why, but anger was beginning to boil up inside.

Sensing her anger, he snapped back. "I came to see you at work, and you'd fallen asleep at your desk. I was only trying to be a gentleman, _Princess_," he emphasized the word, just to make her angrier. It worked.

Before she could stop herself, the words were flowing out of her.

"Well I don't need you to take care of me!"

Hook was sitting on the edge of the chair now, looking straight at her. "What are you afraid of, Emma?!"

His passion made her uncomfortable, but that didn't stop her from looking right back at him. This time she would be in control.

"Nothing. And I don't need **you**," she paused, "to do all of this. I can take care of myself."

At her words, his expression turned from anger to nothing like Emma had ever seen on him before…hurt.

For a moment, he just looked at her.

"Is that how you really feel, Emma?" he said with sincerity, saying her name slowly, as if it was the last time.

"Yes."

Hook stood up and walked over to her.

"Well, I think you're a liar."

Emma's head snapped up at him so fast it could have broken.

"Excuse me?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I think you know, darling. It's the same as it was the day we first met," he said with a low growl. "You're afraid to trust me, to reveal yourself. You always have been, even though lately I've been nothing but kind and supportive and…_loving_ towards you."

At the word, he retracted, embarrassed for having let it slip.

"You should go," she said, turning away from him.

Killian laughed a little to himself. "No surprise there. One of these days, Emma…" he paused as he gathered the courage to speak, "One of these days when you push me away, I might not come back, love. There's only so much rejection a man can take."

Emma felt the embarrassment flushing her cheeks, she could sense his eyes on her, waiting for a response. After a few moments, she finally spoke up. "Hook, I'm-"

But he was gone, as quietly as he had come. The only thing left of him in the room now was the echo of his bruised words, and his heavy leather coat draped over the chair.

For the rest of the day, Emma could do nothing but think of him and what he had said. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right. She didn't trust. Only she did trust **him**, and that's what scared her. She was afraid to fall head first into something as unknown as the kind of love he was asking her. She had tried that before, and well, that didn't end so well. The last time she gave her trust to someone completely, she got burned.

But, he was so different from the man she had originally thought he was. He wasn't really a pirate or a villain, but he was…a friend. One of her only friends…

That night, she tossed and turned, unable to catch even an hour of sleep. Her head was a flurry of words and memories and feelings, all brought on by Killian Jones: The beanstalk, the compass, kisses within the jungle of Neverland, his confession in the echo caves, flying through the clouds aboard his ship. She wondered where he was at that moment. Probably aboard the Jolly, alone…

On her way out the door, she grabbed the black leather coat.

The sun had not yet risen, but amber light was peeking out over the horizon of the water. The cool and misty morning walk allowed Emma to clear her head and decide exactly the words she wanted to say…But as she turned the corner, she saw him walking up the docks towards her.

She inhaled sharply, and any words she had planned to say were lost in a storm of emotions inside her.

There was nothing but the sound of the water lapping the little shore…the distant caw of a seagull…the patter of his feet walking up the boardwalk.

Finally he stepped up to her. His hair was unkempt, the top buttons of his shirt undone. She could tell that by his eyes, he was happy to see her, but worried all the same.

Emma handed his coat over to him and spoke first.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nor I."

Emma hugged herself from the cool air and looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say.

He continued. "Emma, please forgive me. How could I ever make amends for my behavior?"

Emma turned her face up to his. "After everything you've done for my family…for Henry…I'm the one who should be saying sorry."

Killian looked at her with a look of love, unlike any she'd ever seen. "You must know. Surely you must know, Emma, that it was all for you," he said as he choked back a tear.

He continued, voice shaking. "I don't deserve you, Emma. I was lost, in the darkest of places a soul can possibly be when we met. But loving you has taught me to hope again."

Emma gasped a little at the last remark. Shaking her head, she started, "Hook, I-"

He cut her off.

"Emma, I must know. If you're feelings are still the same, please tell me. I shall never bother you again if they are."

"_If_, however," he said, taking a step closer to her, "your feelings have changed, you must let me tell you this: You, Emma Swan, have overwhelmed my soul. I love you. I am in love with you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day onward. Can I…Can I have you?_ Can I have your heart?_"

The look in Killian's eyes grew ever more worried as she stood before him, silent.

Until she took a step forward and grabbed his hand. Bringing it up to her lips, she planted a light kiss onto his knuckles.

"You do."


End file.
